transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Warsong
Profile "Constant battle is my ever waking dream!" Warsong loves to do things in a big way. He is a loud and boastful alpha-male that loves to throw his weight around and never keeps tabs on his constantly inflating ego. His bare hands and a Tread-whip made from his tank mode treads are his favorite tools of combat due to his large size, incredible strength, and hand-eye coordination even if he isnt very light on his feet. As a Renault FT-17 he boasts a 37 mm light infantry cannon, capable of devastating unarmored craft. The major drawback of his alt-mode is that it leaves much to be desired when it comes to speed. Warsong fancies himself the ultimate alpha male, and believes that his brawling prowess makes him superior to most. Most at home on the battlefield, where life is cheap and sentimental behaviors are few and far between he boasts a large ego, and often acts as if he is the epitome of the Decepticon ideal: physically powerful, large, and very resilient. Supremely confident, Warsong can be counted on to take the stance that he is ‘always right’ unless his superiors deem otherwise. He likes to throw his weight around, and occasionally bullies others though he will more often than not refer to such actions as ‘harmless hazing’, or make the more brotherly claim that he is simply ‘toughening’ another up. One thing is for certain, Warsong lives the life of a warrior to the extreme, and as a result he can be incredibly indulgent in times when he is not fighting on the front lines. Energon drinks that leave the mind dulled, femmes that ‘like ‘em big’, and upbeat war songs are his best friends other than claws, fists and melee weapons. When it is not expected of him or pertaining to patriotism or battle he is rarely ever very ‘serious minded’, and will indulge in his own brand of macho humor as often as possible. One couldconsider him over-indulgent at times, as his pleasure-seeking behaviors often leave him sluggish or dimwitted at times that he should be vigilant and ready to act. Almost everything that Warsong does he does with a certain degree of showmanship. He enjoys the spotlight, and will often make grandiose gestures in an exaggerated fashion to emphasize his speech, or illustrate his thoughts. He can be quite loud, and even when he is being quiet he tends not to do so without speaking in other ways be it through posture or subtle to not-so-subtle mannerisms. War stories from centuries past, song, and even dance are all a part of his repertoire of drawing attention to himself and displaying his 'greatness'. History Warsong has fought for the Decepticon cause for thousands of years, having slipped in and out of stasis many times during eras of extreme energon shortage. Younger than a majority of active Decepticons, his combat prowess, zest for battle and inspirational qualities created a combination that has kept him in rotation despite the gaps in his service record due to specific requests from fed up commanders (many of whom were more likely to scrap than retire those that annoyed them) that needed a ‘break’ from his overbearing personality. Back in action, Warsong’s latest revival took place on the heels of the Decepticon loss of Cybertron to the Autobots after Unicron’s first coming. Notes *Warsong is an amateur songwriter. *His favorite scents include freshly smoldering chassis, and pine. *He thinks the Earth made movie The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a comedy. *Warsong often goes into battle drunk on energon. *In some circles he is known as "The Voice of the Decepticon Empire". *As a result of his drinking habits many of his battle injuries are self-inflicted -- Oops. *Warsong sometimes doubles as an impromptu melee weapon for Scorponok's WARDONG BEAT DOWN attack! Logs 2030 *Grimlock's Interrogation Techniques - * Sudden Impact - The Wreckers lead a raid on the IMF warehouse, can the Decepticons stop them? * Silica: All You Can Eat - * Limestoned - Come for the Lime, leave stoned? Not really. * An Improper Introduction - What happens when a high strung medic meets a full of himself idiot? * Medical Ward Follies - Part Two of Backfire's volunteer hours in the NCC Medical Bay. * Impactor gets WRECKED! - The Wrecker is caught out in the middle of nowhere with bad reception, the Decepticons strike! * Fight or Flight - Warsong teaches Hinder the subtle art of evasion! Players Played by User:Warsong1 Category:Mayhem Attack Squad